


They Came From The Light

by Prncsssarahj



Category: Haikyuu!!, The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe- The X-Files, Creepy stuff, I Swear It's Not Super Gruesome, I don't exactly know everything that's gonna happen yet but warnings will be added along the way, I mean it's the x-files what are you expecting, If they all grew up and solved crimes together, It's kinda like a canon compliant au, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Reanimation, UFOs, Vampires, basically what you would expect of vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prncsssarahj/pseuds/Prncsssarahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Wednesday, July 6th, 2016, Sugawara Koushi carried his small box of personal work items down to the basement office of the X-Files division. He opened the door to see a handsome, well-groomed man in a suit, glasses, and a professional, yet friendly, smile.</p><p>"Good afternoon, I'm Oikawa Tooru. You must be Sugawara-san. I'm not sure if you remember, but we played on opposing volleyball teams in high school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The X-Files

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Hold on to your horses, this is gonna be a doozy of a fic to write, and I'll probably stress cry AT LEAST twice, but it'll all be in the name of fun. The updates will take a while, considering that I've got school and stuff going on. I've grown up with the X-Files, and I'm excited to be finally using all my useless knowledge gained from binge-watching the series 5 times for good!! (Or at the very least, using it for SOMETHING.) I wasn't quite sure what the Japanese equivalent of the FBI is, and I'm still not really, so I kind of made up an investigative government agency called... The Agency... Also, the rating might also go up as I decide where I want to take the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Oikawa Tooru had dreamed of getting assigned to the X-Files since he was born, probably. Or it could have been the day he went camping with the Iwaizumis and insisted on sleeping outside under the stars with Hajime. They had only been ten years old, but Tooru had already memorized every constellation visible in the Japanese sky. He spent the first few hours pointing them out and telling Hajime the myths behind the names of the constellations. During the story of the princess Andromeda, he started to hear gentle snoring beside him instead of the sleepy comments Hajime had been making. It had only been natural that Hajime would fall asleep so easily. He had always been less afraid of the dark than Tooru was.

  
That night, Tooru had stared up at the stars and quietly waited for the chance to make a wish. When at last he thought it had come, he made his wish (the most important wish he had ever wished in his ten years of existing), only to find that the shooting star he made it on was not quite a shooting star. It was an odd light, hovering in the sky, darting back and forth every so often. Tooru's mouth fell open. By the time he woke Hajime, the light was already gone.

  
This encounter would provoke a three-year phase of watching every "documentary" on extraterrestials the internet could offer, including many very obvious fakes. In his second year of middle school, Tooru learned a valuable lesson: nobody cared if he believed in aliens. They thought he was a little weird for it, but it was something they could accept. It wasn't anything like his other secret. Hajime, to his credit, watched many an alien horror/sci-fi movie late at night with his best friend, who never failed to practice volleyball with him out of gratitude. Second year was the year that his obsession with the extraterrestrial waned into something of a casual hobby, something he could escape into when he didn't feel like dealing with the stream of confessions from girls that had begun pouring in once he hit his growth spurt. At least aliens wouldn't hit on him, he reasoned. The voices of his parents and classmates and friends all echoed in his head. Aliens weren't real.

  
Third year, when he felt like he was losing to Tobio-chan, was the year he decided that volleyball was more important than everything else. Factoid posters about outer space were replaced with posters of his favorite athletes. Late nights previously spent on abstract UFO conspiracy theorist sites were now spent watching volleyball matches of rival teams over, and over, and over again, until Tooru could pick the team apart in his brain and create a strategy to defeat them. Even the time he had spent worrying about whether or not people would accept him if he came out as gay was rescheduled into time where he could obsessively practice his serves. His classmates were relieved. Finally, something NORMAL. Hajime nearly kicked their butts for saying so.

  
During high school, he was determined to win. Determined to beat Tobio-chan. Determined to defeat Ushiwaka. Hajime asked if he wanted to have an Alien Vs. Predator marathon, like the good old days, and Tooru smiled that winning smile and declined. It wasn't that volleyball didn't make Tooru happy. No, that wasn't it at all. Hajime was worried because volleyball seemed to be the ONLY thing that could make Tooru happy anymore. They fought more often, and Hajime was a little ashamed to admit that it wasn't all Tooru's fault. It bothered him that Tooru wasn't happy when he had so many good things going for him. It bothered him that Tooru could have probably dated any girl at their school, and yet he rejected them all with that grin that was so sincere it almost seemed... fake.

  
Their third year of high school was the year Tooru finally told him. After that match with Tobio-chan (the one where Tooru could no longer look down the cliff and see his kouhai struggling to catch up, but instead felt the pebbles from Tobio-chan's upward ascent fall on his face), Tooru and Hajime went camping, this time without the rest of the Iwaizumis, and Tooru told him everything. How his first crush had been Hajime's neighbor, Yuto. How he had pushed it down, pushed it back, until it hurt to shove it down any further. How he had been so scared to tell Hajime because Hajime was his best friend. How he had no idea what he'd do without Hajime. How he had come out to his parents and they had supported him. How he was finally ready to share this part of himself with Hajime.

  
As it turned out, Hajime had some things to tell him, too.

  
"You're dating Kindaichi-kun? Really?" Tooru grinned, trying to discretely wipe his nose with a tissue. If two best friends cried their _fricking_ eyes out in the woods while mutually coming out to each other, and nobody else was there to witness it, did anyone really have to be any the wiser?

  
"Y-yeah," hiccuped Hajime. "I am, but he's really scared to tell the other guys, so please-"

  
"You don't even have to ask, Iwa-chan. I understand," Tooru said, reassuringly. "I gotta say, you're pretty brave. Do your parents know yet?"

  
"I told my mom, and I'm pretty sure my dad has it all figured out," he said, sniffling into a tissue. "To be honest, I was a little scared of telling you. Yuutarou didn't even believe me at first when I told him I was bi. He didn't even know there was such a thing."

  
Perhaps it was that night when Oikawa Tooru decided he wanted to spend his life investigating the extraterrestrial. After all, that was the night that both he and Hajime saw the light again, and that was the first time in his seventeen years that anyone had ever believed him.

 

* * *

  
Sugawara Koushi had never wanted to be assigned to the X-Files. In fact, that fateful morning when he found out that such a division even existed, he laughed right in Assistant Director Sawamura's face. Laughing in a superior's face probably wouldn't have been a great career move had that superior been literally anyone besides his childhood friend, Sawamura Daichi.

  
"Hold on, Daichi," Koushi wheezed. "You're telling me... that the Agency has a division for investigating vampires, werewolves, and the boogeyman?"

  
"Suga, I've told you that you're supposed to call me "Sawamura-san" at work, right? Is that a conversation you remember having?"

  
"It's fine, Sawamura," said Deputy Director Iwaizumi Hajime. "Sugawara-san, the X-Files isn't exactly a well-respected division of the Agency, so you can understand why we prefer to keep it under wraps, right?"

  
"With all due respect, Iwaizumi-san, have I done something wrong? Is that why I'm being reassigned to a less-than-well-respected division?" Koushi asked, desperately trying to keep his cool and not scrunch his nose up in disgust in the presence of his bosses.

  
"No, not at all," reassured Hajime. "On the contrary, your service record is astounding. You graduated top of your class from the Agency Academy. You've been an honest gem in our Investigations department, and you've proven yourself very reliable as a leader and teacher of younger agents. In fact, you're probably the person most uniquely qualified for this job."

  
Although Koushi did not like the sound of that, and he supposed he probably had a choice in the matter if he _really_ wanted, it did seem like a chance to spread his wings a little and get to try his hand at leading his own team, instead of simply being a supporting member of Ennoshita's taskforce.

  
"Alright, but start from the top. What exactly is the X-Files?"

 

* * *

  
"Hold up, Iwa-chan, are you serious?" demanded Tooru, eyes huge.

  
"I'm your boss, Shittykawa. I could have you fired, arrested, and charged with treason. Could you _please_ stop calling me that? We're twenty-eight."

  
"Alright, fine. Iwaizumi-san, are you serious? I get to work the X-Files? What miracles did you have to work to make this happen? You're the best friend ever, I swear-"

  
"Miroku-san is retiring, and the X-Files division could use some new blood. There are a few conditions, though," Hajime said sternly, already anticipating the indignation.

  
"Of course, of course!" insisted Tooru.

  
"Number one: You'll be working with a partner."

  
"Absolutely not!" insisted Tooru.

  
"Absolutely yes," countered Hajime. "It was the only way Ukai-san would allow you to work the X-Files. He said, and I quote: "There is no way in heaven, hell, or earth that Oikawa is getting his hands on an entire department without a responsible partner." Besides, you don't get a say in it. Your partner has already been chosen and reassigned."

  
"Fine. Okay, I can work with a partner. But I'm in charge, got it?"

  
"Well, technically, Sawamura-san and I are in charge, since you will be reporting to us," said Hajime.

  
"You said conditions," Tooru said, casually choosing to ignore what Hajime had just said. "As in, more than one condition."

  
"Right. Condition number two: You'll be working with two rookie agents."

  
Not seeing much choice in the matter, Tooru nodded glumly.

  
"There's one more thing, and you're REALLY not going to like it, Tooru."

  
"Spit it out, Hajime."

  
"The two rookie agents are Kindaichi Yuutarou-"

  
"Awwwww," said Tooru, making a heart with his hands. "You've pulled strings for your best friend AND your boyfriend, how sweet!"  
"-and Kageyama Tobio," finished Hajime.

  
Tooru's jaw dropped.

  
"There is absolutely no way in hell, Iwaizumi-san," Tooru said, switching to formality. "I would rather die than work with him."

  
"I was afraid you'd say that," said Hajime, turning to leave. "Without you, I suppose Sugawara-san can go back to Investigations, we can assign the rookie agents elsewhere, and the X-Files can retire with Miroku-san."

  
"Wait," said Tooru as Hajime's hand hit the doorknob. "If I agree to your conditions, I will have the opportunity to lead the X-Files?"

  
"Co-lead it, actually. Sugawara-san seemed very intent on that being understood. He wants to be co-leader of this division, Oikawa."

  
"Good enough, I guess," conceded Tooru. He didn't see Hajime's wry smile, but he knew enough to be very grateful for the strings his best friend had pulled for him.

 

* * *

 

  
On Wednesday, July 6th, 2016, Sugawara Koushi carried his small box of personal work items down to the basement office of the X-Files division. He opened the door to see a handsome, well-groomed man in a suit, glasses, and a professional, yet friendly, smile.

  
"Good afternoon, I'm Oikawa Tooru. You must be Sugawara-san. I'm not sure if you remember, but we played on opposing volleyball teams in high school."

  
"Oh, how could I forget? The Grand King, Kageyama-kun's worst nightmare!" Koushi joked, but a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Of course, I hope we can all move past these little rivalries in order to work as a team!"

  
"Of course," Tooru agreed smoothly. "Although if volleyball has taught me anything, it's that friendly rivalries often inspire one to do their best."

  
"But trust is more important than rivalries, am I right? After all, this isn't high school volleyball. We're grown men, and we carry guns for a living. I need to know that I can count on my team, and I need them to know they can count on me," Koushi said, crossing his arms with a pleasant smile. Somehow, Tooru felt himself losing the upper hand that, come to think of it, he was never quite sure he had in the first place.

  
"That's good, Sugawara-san," he said, grinning like a wolf. "But maybe when you give this speech to the rookies, you should consider saying "our team," it sounds better."

  
"Duly noted, Oikawa-san," replied Koushi, never losing that almost-sinister smile. "By the way, it's a good thing I wanted the desk closer to the heater, anyway. I don't think you would have afforded me the chance to pick first even if I had arrived as early as you."

  
Tooru silently cursed himself for picking the desk further from the only heat source in the chilly basement room, but he never let his smile slip. This was exactly why he didn't want a partner.

 

* * *

 

  
The next day, Tooru and Koushi were scheduled to go over some of the ongoing case files with Agent Miroku. They arrived early to the office, and in their lack of communication, they both brought Miroku-san a large cup of coffee. They smiled at each other, and continued through the door. Tooru offered for Koushi to go first, expecting him to object and insist that Tooru go first, but Koushi just smiled, said thank you, and marched into the office.

  
Miroku-san, as it turned out, hadn't actually closed a case in years. Tooru noticed Koushi's face freezing into an almost horrified grimace at the thought.

  
"You mean to tell me that the... uh, swamp- swamp creature was the last case you closed?"

  
"That's right, Sugawara-san, and what a case it was!" chuckled the man, who wasn't actually too much older than Koushi's father.

  
"That was five years ago, sir."

  
"Not all of us are sharp-shooting little hotshots from Investigations, now, are we?" retorted Miroku-san, and Tooru realized that Sugawara-san was VERY similar to the geezer. They had that stubborn streak which ran for lightyears, and the menacing smiles to match.

  
"Say, Miroku-san," cut in Tooru, putting on his _I'm not a threat at all, what are you TALKING ABOUT_ smile and offering the cup of coffee. "We've got some rookies to look after, do you have any advice for us?"

  
"Ah, of course. First bit of advice," he began, picking up a mug of green tea off of a coaster on Tooru's desk. Darn, they both guessed wrong. "You're a team. Stop competing and start acting like you trust each other. Rookies need to feel like their senior agents have their backs in the field, and you are terrible as agents and as people if you put your petty office politics before the safety of young people who look up to you."

  
Tooru and Koushi didn't so much exchange a guilty look as direct guilty looks at each other. Koushi's eyes widened as he realized that even then, they would rather hold themselves personally responsible than accept the blame together and figure out a way to deal with it. When Miroku-san turned around to look at the case file open on the desk, Koushi mouthed "talk later?" to a confused-looking Tooru, who nodded.

  
"Second bit of advice," Miroku-san continued, "it is very crucial to the safety of you and your rookies that each and every one of you keep an open mind about the supernatural. In the field, you don't have time for any "but science says!" Science is rewritten every day based on observations of things we don't understand, and someday perhaps science will be able to explain ghosts, and devils, and aliens. Perhaps if you look hard enough, it already can. But the field is not the place for that, and skeptics are the ones who never take enough precautions." He gingerly closed the file, the first unsolved case in a five-year string of unsolved cases. "When proper precautions are neglected, people die."

  
With that, he shoved the file into a box, scooped up his tea mug, and bid the gaping agents "a hearty good luck, and a well-meaning farewell."

 

* * *

 

  
"Oikawa-san, I was thinking," said Koushi, breaking a two-hour long silence of brooding.

  
"Hm?" asked Tooru, only half listening from his position at the other desk, immersed in the swamp monster case file.

  
"We should solve a case before we tell Iwaizumi-san and Sawamura-san that we're ready to receive the rookies," he began. "Just to get the feel of the job, you know. And so we can... develop precautions."

  
"Sounds good," Tooru said, eyes meeting Koushi's in the low lighting. "It might help us with our teamwork."

  
"Yes, exactly!" said Koushi.

 

* * *

 

 

  
What neither of them was willing to admit was that by teamwork, they meant "I give the orders and you follow them."


	2. The First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi Does Not Believe In Vampires. Do Not Test Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, it's just hard to balance school, life, and fanfic writing. Please forgive me!! Also, this is a really heavy chapter. There's vampires, mentions of alcohol, blood, and death, and although I tried not to dwell too long on any of it because it weighs heavy on ME, it's there, so please be cautious if any of this strongly affects you!

Sugawara Koushi had been told once that he was a fluffy, pretty pastry filled with hidden malice and evil intentions. Of course, it was Daichi who had said this, so it had to be taken with a grain of salt. He knew that Daichi was just saying that to avoid the embarrassment of talking to his crush after Koushi had subtly set them up on a blind date.   
  
"What can I say, Daichi?" Koushi said with a wicked grin. "You never would've talked to him if I had left it up to you."  
  
"Of course not, because I didn't want him to know I like him!" Daichi hissed, glancing around frantically to be sure that the first years were too busy goofing around to notice their captain contemplating murder.  
  
"Of course, dear," teased Koushi. "So how did your date go?"  
  
"It was... Fine..." Daichi sighed dreamily, a goofy expression taking over his face.   
  
Koushi snorted. "It sounds like you should be thanking me, Mr. Captain of The H.M.S. Dreamboat."  
  
Daichi was trying desperately to rub away the redness taking over his entire face, neck, shoulders, and existence. It was not working.  
  
"Thanks, Suga," he began, "for ruining my life and getting me a boyfriend."  
  
The first years found the subsequent squeal of excitement to be both ridiculous and confusing.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Nowadays, Koushi had regrettably less time for meddling in Daichi's love life, and so he held himself personally responsible for the fact that his best friend (and boss) hadn't been on a date in two years.  
  
"Suga, I'm fine, really," Daichi said, as Koushi pointed out the fourth cute guy to walk by their seats at the bar in, oh, five minutes.   
  
"Really. You have nothing better to do on a Friday night than sit around with Asahi and me at a bar, and you're fine?" Koushi asked, giving Daichi a pointed look.  
  
"Nothing better, exactly, but there are other things I could be doing," retorted Daichi. "Besides, I have a feeling you need all the support you can get. Iwaizumi-san tells me that Oikawa-san can be quite the character to work with."  
  
Daichi's abrupt subject change worked, miraculously, and Koushi set his drink down in distinct distaste.  
  
"Daichi! How am I expected to work with that... That..." He paused, realizing he was about to bad mouth his partner to his boss, and that that might not be the smartest career move, but Daichi laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm off the clock, Suga," he said, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"Well in that case, he is a horrible, insufferable preppy boy! He's worse than he was in high school! I'm sure he's going to handle being Kageyama's senior agent very immaturely! We've been partners for three days now and I am ready to punch him in his pretty face," ranted Koushi, much to Daichi's amusement.  
  
"Who's pretty face are you referring to?" cut in Asahi, who had just arrived and was now prepared to drink soda and eat all the martini olives from Koushi's drink.  
  
"Oikawa-san's," Daichi said, with a conspiratorial grin. 

"Suga. Suga no," said Asahi, with a horrified look.  
  
"I know, he is the literal worst," lamented Koushi.  
  
"Plus you could get fired!" added Asahi, which Daichi found absolutely hilarious and spewed his drink out of his nose at.  
  
"Yes, I imagine murdering him would get me fired," Koushi said grimly, pretending not to understand Asahi's suggestive meaning.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
When Koushi got home that night, he was surprisingly... excited. He couldn't help it, new chapters of his life were always met with a mixture of apprehension and delectable excitement. He wished he could say that he was only excited to be running (co!running) his own department, but if he was honest with himself, as he often was in the precious few quiet minutes before he lulled off to sleep, he was also hopeful that his partner might be made to see reason.

  
Which, obviously, was a pipe dream. But sleepy Koushi was a horrible optimist.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Tell me you are not serious right now," said Koushi, spite in his heart and bitterness in his soul. When he had come in to work that morning, he had not expected Oikawa to be pacing the small floorspace of their basement office, and he had definitely not expected Oikawa to start spouting supernatural-themed nonsense at him before his first cup of coffee.

  
"Vampires are a  _perfectly_ plausible explanation and you know it, Sugawara-san!" protested Oikawa. "There are puncture wounds on the neck in the shape of bite marks, there is the obvious way that these three victims died, and then there's the fact that none of these attacks took place during the day!"

  
"No. Absolutely not. It was something else. Pick something else. Literally _anything_ else," Koushi ground out.

  
"Well, we could always investigate the possibility of-" Oikawa began, but trailed off as he read a new part of the file. "Sugawara-san?"

  
"What, Oikawa-san?" sighed Koushi, entertaining the possibility of transferring to the record keeping department or some other non-Oikawa-infested department of The Agency.

  
"The latest victim was found yesterday, and we can examine the wound ourselves if we want," said Oikawa, looking up with- good heavens, was that excitement? What was wrong with this man?

  
"Fine. We will examine the wound, and you can see how _not vampiric it is_ ," said Koushi, standing up abruptly and striding to the door. Koushi did not look back and catch Oikawa's scrutinizing gaze as he wordlessly grabbed his coat and followed.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"This is Aone Takanobu. He was twenty-four years old, and he was last seen alive on his way to work yesterday at seven PM," stated Doctor Ennoshita, The Agency's chief mortician.

  
The young man in question was very pale, down to the hair on his head, his eyebrows, and his eyelashes. He was also very large, but there was a young quality to him that had Koushi pushing down a wave of sadness. He knew that things like this came with the job, that there was always going to be someone who didn't deserve the fate they were dealt, but it was especially hard when they were so young.

  
"What was the cause of death?" asked Koushi, and if he asked it softer than normal, out of respect for the dead, who could blame him?

  
"Blood loss," stated Doctor Ennoshita. "He has two small puncture wounds on his neck, which usually wouldn't be the cause, but I can't find any other possible causes."

  
Oikawa, who had been remarkably silent through this whole affair, peered carefully at the wound before looking at Ennoshita.

  
"Excuse me, but what are the chances of these being teeth marks of some kind?" he asked. To Koushi's utmost surprise, he didn't come across as giddy or disrespectful. He merely asked a reasonable question in a professional tone, and for a moment, Koushi was reminded that this man was one of The Agency's best and brightest.

  
"Well, I suppose it's possible," began Ennoshita. "And I'm sure you have more questions, but I've been on my feet since six, and if you've finished examining him, I'd prefer to discuss this over coffee in literally any room but this one."

  
Oikawa's head whipped up. Koushi thought about rolling his eyes.

  
"Only, I've been getting chills in here lately, and I'm sure something's wrong with the air conditioning system, but the lounge is much more convenient for these types of conversations," explained Ennoshita with a laugh.

  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and examine him just a little closer," said Koushi. "I'll be right along; I won't touch anything I'm not supposed to."

  
"Alright, Agent Sugawara, but only because I owe you from that time with Tanaka and the ducks," laughed Ennoshita.

  
As Oikawa and Ennoshita exited the room, animatedly discussing the duck incident, Suga pulled out a notepad and began to make notes on any and all abnormalities. He wasn't a trained medical doctor, and he trusted Ennoshita's judgement, but he needed to be sure of the wound for himself before entertaining any of Oikawa's nonsense. Plus, he had just gained a ten minute break from one of the most oddly annoying people he had ever had the misfortune of working with. Oikawa wasn't outright annoying, but he was just... so _enthusiastic_ about the supernatural, something Koushi found to be utterly ridiculous.

  
He had just about finished up and was turning around to put his notepad back into his bag when he felt it. A subtle chill in the air and a tingle running down his spine, and he immediately whipped around to face the man on the slab behind him.

  
The man who, against all the laws of science, nature, and common sense, was sitting up on the table, blinking at Koushi with deep red eyes and two long fangs protruding from his mouth. Koushi considered screaming, but really, why give Oikawa the satisfaction? He could handle this.

  
"Excuse me, but where- where am I? Are you an angel?" asked Aone, a trembling in his voice that Koushi had not expected from a vampire. Shit. He could not handle this.

  
"I'm definitely not an angel," breathed Koushi. "I'm someone who wants to hear what happened to you, Aone."

  
"Am I in trouble? This- this isn't a hospital, is it?" the man asked, looking like he might burst into tears at any minute. This was not how Koushi had pictured a vampire, alone and confused, looking so small in such a big frame.

  
"You're not in any trouble, and no, this isn't a hospital. It is a safe place, though," said Koushi, gently. He was very, very grateful that Ennoshita had not performed an autopsy yet.

  
"I don't remember what happened," whispered Aone. "I just know that I was so scared and then... I wasn't anything anymore."

  
"You're... you're going to be alright, Aone," lied Koushi, his heart shattering. "You just need more rest. Lie down and sleep."

  
"Will you stay? I'm scared," said Aone, a tear rolling down his unnaturally pale cheek.

  
"Yes, I'll stay," said Koushi, a lump in his throat.

  
As Aone laid back down and closed his eyes, Koushi pulled out his phone and texted Oikawa.

 

> **come back, urgent**

  
The message was marked as "seen" within a second, and within a minute, he burst through the door.

  
Aone sat back up, and Oikawa had a gun trained on him in a heartbeat.

  
"Sugawara-san, are you alright?" asked Oikawa, eyes never leaving Aone.

  
"What's going on?" asked Aone, fear showing in his wide eyes.

  
"Oikawa, put the gun down," Koushi said evenly. "He doesn't want to hurt us, put the gun down."

  
"Vampires can be deceptive, Sugawara-san," said Oikawa, ignoring Koushi and not putting the gun down.

  
"Vampires?" whispered Aone. That was all the warning they had before he pulled his knees beneath his chin and started to cry.

  
Oikawa lowered the gun in shock, but didn't take either of his hands off it. Koushi, wondering if he was making a mistake, reached a tentative hand out and laid it on Aone's shoulder.

  
"Suga-Sugawara-san?" stuttered Aone.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Why did you say it would be okay?"

  
Koushi was speechless. He had said what he said because he was scared, scared of aggravating an unstable vampire who had the physical capacity to overpower him. He had been buying time for Oikawa to get there and be the backup he desperately needed. But really, he had also said it because some small part of him wished it could be true.

  
"Because it will be okay," said Oikawa, making a decision and putting the gun away. "It won't be the same, but it'll turn out okay. The Agency can help you. You'll be under watch, but we can help you."

  
"You're- you're with the agency?" hiccupped Aone.

  
"We are," said Oikawa. "And you can be, too."  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
After Aone gave The Agency a statement in exchange for limited freedom and a form of assisted living, whereby he would be given blood substitute of some kind to help him survive as a vampire, the X-Files agents were able to aprehend the vampire responsible for the deaths of three people and the reanimation of one. Iwaizumi-san and Daichi assured Oikawa and Koushi that now that she had been caught, justice would be served accordingly. Koushi and Oikawa were not naive enough to believe that The Agency would let a murderous vampire live.

  
When Daichi and Asahi met him at the bar for drinks the next night, Koushi did not tell them that he thought Oikawa had handled the situation rather well. That he had admired Oikawa's professionalism. That he had been surprised by and pleased at Oikawa's compassion towards Aone. All he told them was that he might not be so disinclined to work with Oikawa after all. Asahi and Daichi, being the good natured friends that they are, teased him mercilessly.

  
Maybe the X-Files wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
